Digimon: Takato's Hazard Power
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Myotismon and Infermon are coming for Takato. He must Master his Hazard Power to even stand a chance. New Digivolutions on both sides. Rukato, Henry/Jeri, and Ryo/Alice. Read and Review. Completed.
1. Rukato Talk and Battle Looming

Hey guys. My Digimon Tamer fic is finally here.

DragonX: Bout time.

PyroDragoon: Yeah, we're getting bored over here.

Warriormon: (Totally mine) We get some action in this one, right RDF1?

Dragomon: (Dra-go not Drag-o) Of course we'll get some action, this is our world remember?

RDF1: Quiet ALL of you. PyroDragoon, get out of here; this isn't your fic. And DragonX, Warrior, and Drago – get ready for the fic.

They left.

RDF1: Muses – what are you gonna do?

If THIS is put on a BAD C2 then: YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING IDIOTS! THIS HAS BEEN DONE IN **SO** MANY OTHER FICS IT CAN _**NEVER**_ BE CONSIDERED FUNNY!! EEEEEVVVVVEEEEEERRRRRR!!

(Clears throat)

I'll try to make this into a 3-chapter fic.

This fic will feature Myotismon and his Digivolutions, Infermon and HIS Digivolutions, AND a DNA-Digivolution between them for the ultimate battle.

This will explore Takato's Hazard power. I was reading another fic "Card Hazzard" and I got to thinking: They really put Takato's character with the Hazard in prospective.

So I was thinking: Why not make a fic about Takato's power of Hazard?

Voices:

Speaking – Normal

Speaking – Phone

**Speaking** – Biomerge Mega.

_**Speaking**_ – DNA Myotismon/Infermon

Other than that, the **Bold**, _Italic_, and Underline within the speaking parts are for emphasis.

I use English translations, so anyone who doesn't like them should just leave now. This is a Rukato fic. So, Ryuki Fans – LEAVE IF YOU DON'T LIKE THESE KINDS OF FICS!

Secondary couples include Henry/Jeri and Ryo/Alice (by the end), but that doesn't mean Ryo isn't gonna try and flirt with Rika before that.

I found Takato's Parents Names. They're on Digimon Tamers episode 24 where Yamaki is looking at his computer and it prints Takato's information. You have to freeze just right to see it.

I apologize if Rika is OOC at first, but I wanted Rika and Takato talk about Rika's past a bit and this is what came out. I'm sorry if I get dates and times wrong in this, but just go with it. This takes place in the summer, as I believe the Parasimon incident took place during summer.

(Story Start)

It was about a month since the Parasimon and Rika's Birthday. School was starting next week and Rika had asked her mother to be transferred to the other Tamers school (except for Ryo). Ms. Nonaka didn't really object because she wanted Rika to make more friends and being at a school where most of her friends already attend may help with that. Jeri and Henry had been dating since last week. Jeri and Takato decided on just being friends since the D-Reaper incident because of Takato's Hazard Power. Jeri could accept Takato's mistake, but could never like him the same again. Takato understood whole-heartedly because he didn't fully understand the Hazard's power he had received; consequently, he didn't want anyone in danger if he ever lost control again. Unfortunately for Takato (somewhat), while he would be too scared to ever tell her directly, he has fallen in love with Rika. This started before they even met (dream battle – Renamon vs. Lynxmon), but Takato tried to ignore these feelings, and was mostly successful.

Today, Takato and Guilmon were working in the Bakery today to help out with the small rush that had gathered in the past hour. The people of the city had come to accept the Tamers and their Digimon and actually look to them as Digital Heroes. This didn't hinder sales in the slightest.

Mrs. Matsuki: TAKATO!

Takato: YES!

Mrs. Matsuki: PHONE!

Takato: THANKS!

Takato went upstairs with the phone and talked up there away from the noise, mostly.

Takato: Hello?

Rika: Hey, Gogglehead.

Takato blushed and sweatdropped at the greeting.

Takato: What's up, Rika?

Rika: Henry's called a meeting at the shed. Can you make it?

Takato: Let me ask. (shouts) MOM! HENRY'S CALLED A MEETING!

Mrs. Matsuki: OKAY!! THE RUSH IS DYING DOWN AND WE CAN HANDLE IT FOR NOW, THANKS FOR HELPING!

Takato: SURE MOM! (to Rika) I'll be there soon.

Rika: I'm actually outside waiting for you. I need to talk to you on the way.

Takato: I'll be right down.

Takato hung up and switched outfits into clean clothes. He went downstairs, grabbed Guilmon, said goodbye to his parents, and went out the door.

(Scene Change)

Rika was walking to Takato's Bakery. Henry called a meeting and Rika volunteered to pick up Takato. She pulled out her cell phone.

Mrs. Matsuki: Matsuki Bakery. Yoshie Matsuki speaking.

Rika: Mrs. Matsuki? It's Rika. Can I talk to Takato?

Mrs. Matsuki: Sure, Rika. TAKATO! PHONE!

Rika waited a couple of minutes before Takato answered.

Takato: Hello?

Rika: Hey, Gogglehead.

Takato: What's up, Rika?

Rika: Henry's called a meeting at the shed. Can you make it?

Takato: Let me ask. (shouts) MOM! HENRY'S CALLED A MEETING!

Rika couldn't here Mrs. Matsuki's answer.

Takato: SURE MOM! (to Rika) I'll be there soon.

Rika: I'm actually outside waiting for you. I need to talk to you on the way.

Takato: I'll be right down.

Not 2 minutes later, Takato came out with Guilmon.

(Scene Change)

Rika was waiting like she said she would. Renamon took Guilmon a different way to give them privacy. They started walking.

Takato: So, what did you want to talk about?

Rika: First things first: I want you to SWEAR to not tell ANYONE about this, GOT IT?

Takato: YES MA'AM!

Rika: Good. Now, you remember about the Parasimon incident where you heard me sing?

Takato: How could I forget? I never heard you sing before and I never thought I would. It was so beautiful that I thought I was hearing an Angel.

Rika blushed a bit. She rubbed her arm.

Rika: Well, I kinda have that singing voice, even if I don't like to sing anymore.

Takato: I think I know what it's about.

Rika: You DO??

Rika actually looked surprised.

Takato: I think it's about your dad. I never saw him and you never tried to mention him, so I figured… Well…

Rika: Wow, who knew you were the inquisitive type?

Takato chuckled lamely a little at that.

Rika: My dad was such a great person. He and I would spend hours together whenever he was off work. That song you heard was about him. He left our family one-day, and he never came back. It broke my heart to the point of me wearing that Broken-Heart T-Shirt. I never really got over it. Everyone that didn't pity me mocked me. I felt so alone.

Takato: I may still have both my parents, and some friends at that, but I also felt alone. No one ever really understood my love of drawing. Not even my Teacher.

Rika: Wow, I never knew.

Takato: Rika, I know losing your dad must of hurt, but you can't shut it out and pretend nothings wrong. People will listen if you want to talk; you just gotta find the right people.

Rika: Like you?

Takato: Yeah, I'm always willing to listen, Rika.

Rika: Thanks, Takato. It means a lot to me.

Takato blushes a bit a looks away.

Takato: Sure, anytime.

They were getting close to the meeting point.

Rika: (back to normal) You BETTER not tell anyone about this!

Takato: My lips are zipped.

Rika: Good!

The others were waiting on them, even Renamon and Guilmon.

(Scene Change)

Henry looked up and saw that Rika and Takato were getting close.

Henry: Okay guys. Now that everyone is here. I got something to show you.

Kazu: What is it already?

Ryo: I gotta get back home. I promised my dad I would be back to help him with the housework.

Rika: Yeah, what is it Brainiac?

Henry pulled out a piece of paper and showed one side to them.

Henry: This.

Message: Warning to all Tamers! 2 Evil entities are crossing from East Quadrant. Be on guard; these are very powerful forces. Azulongmon informed me of their names: Myotismon and Diaboromon. These are powerful Virus Types and should be handled with Caution. I can't stop them, so it's up to you; however much I dislike it.

Zhuqiaomon.

Terriermon: Even if he has to let us do the work, he STILL hates us. We get NO respect.

Henry bonks him on the head.

Henry: Terriermon, pay attention.

Kenta: Wait a minute. If Myotismon and Diaboromon are coming here, then what are we going to do?

Ryo: We HAVE to stop them. Tai and the others wouldn't let them destroy the East Quadrant. We HAVE to do the same here.

Takato: You're right, Ryo! We have to stop them.

A mysterious voice interrupts them.

Voice: It won't be that simple.

The Tamers looked at the source of the voice. A figure walked out of the shadows of the trees.

Voice: Myotismon and Diaboromon will be more powerful than ever.

Jeri: How do you know?

Voice: Because I saw them. They're coming here for **you!**

The figure pointed at Takato.

Takato: Why me?

Figure: Just look at Guilmon's chest and figure it out.

The tamers looked at Guilmon and recognized the Hazard Symbol upon his chest.

Figure: The Digital Hazard that plagued the Digital World so long ago was reborn inside of Guilmon. When Takato loses control of his emotions, in this case anger, it feeds into Guilmon. This activates the latent Hazard Power within him. That is the reason Megidramon appeared. The good news is: Megidramon wasn't at full power. The bad news: Megidramon was barely at 20 percent power.

Rika: Are you telling us that Guilmon and Takato can become more powerful?

Figure: Yes, but he needs special training in order to control it. The Digital Hazard doesn't bow to ANYONE that easily. You must prove your worth as its true master for it to help you.

Takato: Where do I go for such training?

Figure: You come with me.

Jeri: Just who ARE you?

Figure: My name is DragonX. I came here to help prevent the worst by those 2.

(Scene Change)

Myotismon and Infermon were making their way to the South Quadrant.

Infermon: Those brats will never be able to stop us.

Myotismon: We need to be careful. Those "brats" as you put them are very powerful. We need to do this right; otherwise we may be in some trouble.

Infermon: Fine.

(Scene Change)

DragonX was leading the Tamers to another part of the park.

Dx: I must warn you. This won't be easy.

Takato: If this can help us save the world, then I'll do anything it takes.

Guilmon: Bring it on. We can handle it.

Rika: Are you sure?

Renamon: This may prove difficult.

Henry: And what if Myotismon and Diaboromon get here before you?

Dx: They won't.

He snapped his fingers and a portal opened up.

Dx: This is a special dimension of my own making. It lets me train for months while only hours go by here. This is where we will be training, Takato.

He stepped through the portal.

Takato: I'll see ya later guys.

Guilmon: Bye-bye.

Rika: You BETTER come back, GOGGLEHEAD!

Jeri: Hurry back, Takato!

Terriermon: Don't forget to Momentai!

Kazu/Kenta: Bye!

Ryo: See ya soon, man!

Takato: See ya soon, guys!

Takato and Guilmon stepped through the portal and into their training.

Rika: I'll tell his parents where he's at.

Others: Later!

Renamon: Shall I go with you?

Rika: That's okay. Tell mom and Grandma I'll be home soon.

Renamon: As you wish.

Renamon fazed out into the shadows.

Rika: Now, to tell the Matsukis.

(Scene Change)

Dx: This won't be easy; are you sure you want to do this?

Takato: If Myotismon and Diaboromon are coming, then we need all the power we can get to stop them.

They eventually make it to a Temple. 2 figures were waiting for them.

Figure1: It's about time.

Figure2: Do you know how long we were waiting?

Dx: My guess would be about 3 weeks. Warriormon, Dragomon, here are our new students. Takato, Guilmon, meet Warriormon and Dragomon, my partners.

Takato: You have 2 partners?

Dx: Yep. With twice the Digimon, it's twice the pain, twice the fun, and twice the power, especially with these 2 around.

Drago/Warrior: HEY!!

Dx: It's true; you can't deny that.

Dragomon and Warriormon sighed. Takato took out his Digivice.

Digivice: Warriormon: Rookie Level, Warrior/Vaccine Type. Attacks: Warrior Seal – Strike!

He pointed the Digivice at Dragomon.

Digivice: Dragomon: Rookie Level, Dragon/Virus Type. Attacks: Drago Claws, Drago-Flames!

Takato: Vaccine and Virus types. Isn't that a little dangerous to keep them together in the same environment.

Dx: It keeps them in top shape. Their little rivalry HAS gotten a bit out of hand every now and then, but they're able to pull it together when they need to.

(Scene Change)

Rika was at the bakery. She didn't now how to tell them yet and was trying to figure out a way of telling them without them freaking out.

Rika: Come on, Rika. You're the Digimon Queen. You can do this.

She walked in to find Yoshie Matsuki working at the cash register. Yoshie looked up to see Rika.

Yoshie: Ah, Rika. How did the meeting go?

Rika: uh… It went WELL!!

Yoshie: So, when will Takato and Guilmon be back?

Rika quickly thought up a lie.

Rika: Well, he's spending the night at Henry's. He told me to tell you because he forgot to call. Guilmon decided to stay at the shed tonight.

Yoshie knew something was going on, but let it slide because she trusts Takato to stay safe.

Yoshie: Alright. Tell Takato to be back tomorrow afternoon to help out, okay?

Rika: Sure, I'll call him on my way home. See ya, Mrs. Matsuki. Nice seeing you again.

Rika left the shop and headed home, pretending to dial a number as Yoshie was watching her go around the corner.

(Scene Change)

Dx: Time for your first training session.

Takato: Is it painful?

Dx: Maybe.

Warrior: Of course it's painful. It's the power of Hazard. Hazard doesn't bring pleasure, does it?

Takato blushed a bit at the implications about pleasure.

Drago: Painful is putting it mildly. This may be the most painful experience he's ever had. Physically that is.

Takato sweatdropped.

Dx: Cut it out guys. Takato this isn't simple, but it's NOT impossible either. The key is to focus. You must keep your cool; understand?

Takato: I think so.

Dx: Now, this is a practical learning experience. First things first, you need to look inside yourself and find that power.

Takato: Okay.

Dx: Guys, take Guilmon to the arena.

Dragomon and Warriormon took Guilmon to the middle of the arena and walked to the sides. He snapped his fingers and a monitor appeared. This monitor measured Takato's Hazard power.

(Scene Change)

Henry: Thanks, Rika.

Henry hung up the phone. Rika called and told him the story that she told Mrs. Matsuki.

Henry: DAD!

Henry's dad came in.

Janyu: Yes, Henry.

Henry: Rika told Mrs. Matsuki that Takato was spending the night here.

Janyu: Alright, I'll tell Mrs. Matsuki if she calls.

Janyu sighs.

(Scene Change)

Takato looked deep inside himself. He felt something he felt only once before. Last time he tapped into it out of anger. This time, he could feel the anger, but took a deep breath to keep calm. He felt the power all around him. His focus was starting to slip. He felt the power rush into him. He screamed, focusing the power into Guilmon.

(Scene Change)

DragonX looked at the monitor. Weeks had gone by since Takato went inside his person, looking for the Hazard power. Takato's power level rose little by little, but barely made 10 percent at the present time. Compared to its maxed power at 22 percent during the first evolution to Megidramon, it's lacking something.

Dx: Hmm. It's time to speed things up. Drago, Warrior, it is time for the first run.

Drago: Nice. Prepare yourself, Guilmon.

Warrior: We WON'T be holding back. Much.

Guilmon: TAKATO!

Takato snapped out of his focus.

Takato: GUILMON!

Guilmon moved just in time to dodge Warriormon's sword.

Takato: DragonX, what are you doing?

Dx: This was gonna take forever. I decided to speed up the process. You may use any cards that you like.

Takato: What about you?

Dx: My dear Takato, Warriormon and Dragomon are far stronger than normal Rookies. Their power rivals some Ultimates, individually.

Takato gulped.

Takato: GUILMON! DIGIVOLVE NOW!

Voice: DIGIVOLUTION!

Guilmon: Guilmon Digivolve to…

Growlmon: GROWLMON!

The battle was just beginning.

Warriormon tried to slash him with his sword. Growlmon felt the sword go across his back without realizing it. He cringed in pain, but wasn't going to let that stop him.

Drago: Drago Claws!

Dragomon's claws glowed and he jumped up. His wings providing height as he flapped them. He dived-bombed Growlmon.

Growlmon: Dragon Slash!

Growlmon countered with his blades. The attacks collided, but Growlmon was pushed down a little before Dragomon jumped away from Growlmon.

(Scene Change)

Takato was surprised and a little angry that DragonX would have Guilmon/Growlmon attacked like that. 2-on-1 wasn't fair.

Takato: Digi-Modify! Hyper-Wing ACTIVATE!

(Scene Change)

Growlmon felt the Hyper-Wings appear and he flew up with Dragomon right with him.

Drago: So, ya got wings. Let's see how long until I clip them, shall we? Drago Flames!

Growlmon: Pyro-Blaster!

The attacks collided and exploded against each other. Out of the smoke came Warriormon with his sword again. Growlmon used his wings to dodge the sword strike again, but got blinded sided by the fist that came afterward. Growlmon fell to the ground.

(Scene Change)

Takato: GROWLMON! NOOOOOOOOOO!!

Takato was worried for his friend so much that he didn't notice a red beam of light transfer from him to Growlmon.

Dx: We're making progress. Keep this up and Takato will either go ballistic, or he'll Master the Hazard before the time's up.

He looks at the screen again to see the bar rise to 15 percent.

(Scene Change)

Growlmon felt power transfer from Takato and figured it was the Hazard. Growlmon quickly pulled out of the fall just in time to place his feet on the ground and push back into the air.

(Scene Change)

The Tamers were late getting some sleep. They were all worried about Takato and Guilmon, the Digimon as well. Rika was worried the most, because even though she would never admit it out loud, she cared for Takato. He was her first REAL friend and she didn't want to lose him that easily. She would make it up to him when he came back the next day. She finally got some sleep. Renamon was watching over her from the roof. She looked into the sky and wondered about Guilmon. She went to sleep dreaming about him.

(Chapter End)

So, What do you think?

DragonX: Not bad.

Pyros: I think the ending could have been better. Rika and Renamon dreaming about their future boyfriends? Tame.

Warrior: At least we got to play around with Guilmon.

Drago: I'll say. That was fun.

Warrior: But we still could've actually held back more.

Drago: That wouldn't teach them anything.

Warrior: I know that. All I'm saying is-

Dx: That's enough between you two.

RDF1: Do I need to lock you up in the nightmare dimension?

Warrior: No, no. We're fine. Aren't we Drago?

Drago: Yes, we're getting along just draconically.

RDF1: I thought so. Now that's all for chapter one. Chapter 2 will feature progress with Takato. Our villains make their way to the Real World. And the Tamers get themselves ready for the upcoming battle. Also, I invited some "Friends" over to "meet" you, Pyros.

Rika and Renamon walked in.

PyroDragoon sweated.

Pyros: I'm out of here.

PyroDragoon runs off with Rika and Renamon right behind him.

Drago: Where's the popcorn?

Warrior: I'll get it.

They leave to get popcorn and watch the show.

Dx: I'll make sure Rika and Renamon leave him among the living.

RDF1: You do that. I need him for my Naruto fic. I can't keep changing history in the Naruto Dimension without him. Well, not as easily.

Well put up reviews and tell me what you think.

Just push the button, right down at the bottom left of the page. You KNOW you WANT TO!

Later

RDF1


	2. Hazardous Training and Battle Begins

Hey guys. Chapter 2 of "Takato's Hazard Power" is coming right up.

DragonX drags in PyroDragoon, in a "Worse for Wear" state.

Dx: This is all I could save.

RDF1: Ah well. He'll recover. Just put him in the Volcano Dimension while he rests.

DragonX drags PyroDragoon off.

RDF1: Where are Warrior and Drago?

Rika walks up.

Rika: Renamon had to beat them up a little for "playing" with Guilmon.

RDF1: You DO know I still need them, right?

Rika: Yeah, but they'll recover soon enough.

RDF1: Well, you better get back. Takato IS coming home today.

Rika: I don't have to endure RYO, do I?

RDF1: Unfortunately, yes. I told the readers he'd flirt with you.

Rika: Do I get to beat him up?

RDF1: Have fun. Just don't KILL him. I'm still trying to work out him and Alice.

Rika shrugs and leaves.

RDF1: Time for the fic.

Voices:

Speaking – Normal

Speaking – Phone

_Speaking_ – Warriormon/Dragomon Digivolutions

**Speaking** – Biomerge Mega

**SPEAKING** - DNA Biomerge: Warrior/Drago/DragonX

**Speaking** – Megidramon

_**Writing**_ – Nightmare

_**Speaking**_ – DNA Myotismon/Infermon

Other than that, the **Bold**, _Italic_, and Underline within the speaking parts are for emphasis.

(Chapter Start)

(Recap)

_Takato: GROWLMON! NOOOOOOOOOO!!_

_Takato was worried for his friend so much that he didn't notice a red beam of light transfer from him to Growlmon._

_Dx: We're making progress. Keep this up and Takato will either go ballistic, or he'll Master the Hazard before the time's up._

_He looks at the screen again to see the bar rise to 15 percent._

_(Scene Change)_

_Growlmon felt power transfer from Takato and figured it was the Hazard. Growlmon quickly pulled out of the fall just in time to place his feet on the ground and push back into the air._

_(Scene Change)_

_The Tamers were late getting some sleep. They were all worried about Takato and Guilmon, the Digimon as well. Rika was worried the most, because even though she would never admit it out loud, she cared for Takato. He was her first REAL friend and she didn't want to lose him that easily. She would make it up to him when he came back the next day. She finally got some sleep. Renamon was watching over her from the roof. She looked into the sky and wondered about Guilmon. She went to sleep dreaming about him._

(Recap End)

It had been about 5 months since Takato started his training. He STILL hasn't been able to summon more than 40 percent of the Hazard's power.

Dx: You need to try HARDER!

Takato had ALMOST been able to Digivolve WarGrowlmon into Megidramon, but he would run out of energy before the full Digivolution. They were making progress though; they had kept Warrior and Drago on their toes when Takato started summoning 32 percent of his power.

Dx: Warrior, Drago, take it up a notch.

Drago and Warrior moved faster. WarGrowlmon was having a tough time keeping up with them, but his link with Takato was stronger than ever. He could now contact with Takato in his mind while in rookie form sometimes.

(Scene Change)

Rika was tossing and turning in her sleep. Her mind was in a cyclone of bad dreams about Takato.

(Nightmare)

_**The Tamers were battling a terrifying creature. This creature was some sort of fusion between Myotismon and Diaboromon. He was taking them out one by one. Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta were already down; Ai and Mako were barely holding onto Beelzemon before they too were killed and deleted by the monster. Only Henry, Ryo, and her remain. She then saw a blinding Red Light shining behind her. She turned and saw Takato riding on Megidramon. They quickly engage in battle with the creature. Megidramon overpowers it and deletes it. Takato turned to us. His eyes were blood Red and had the Hazard Symbol in black on them. Megidramon opened his mouth and an even brighter light flashed and then she saw Darkness.**_

_**A figure walked towards her. It was DragonX.**_

_**Dx: This is what will happen if you're not prepared and Takato doesn't make it back in time.**_

_**She then asked about how Takato's eyes were blood red.**_

_**Dx: The eyes symbolized his failed mastery. It mastered HIM and he slaughtered my Digimon and me during training. Get the other Tamers and start training for the worst is yet to come. If all goes well, you and Henry will be stronger as well. NOW GO!!**_

(Nightmare End)

Rika woke up.

Rika: (gasping) What _was_ _**that?**_

Renamon appeared.

Renamon: You okay, Rika? You look like you ran 10 marathons in 10 minutes.

Rika: I feel like I did. Contact the others. We NEED to talk! Tell them to meet at the shed.

Renamon: Right away.

Renamon disappeared the same way she appeared.

Rumiko: Rika! Breakfast!

Rika: I'll be right there, Mom!

(Scene Change)

It was nearly time. Two more weeks and they would have to head back. Takato wasn't anywhere NEAR the power he SHOULD be. He could barely make 58 percent now. He was able to get Guilmon to Warp Digivolve into Megidramon directly now, but he could barely control himself once he's in that state. Warrior and Drago almost had to Digivolve at this time, but Takato would always run out of power and Megidramon would De-Digivolve. He needed something to push him over the edge.

Right now, WarGrowlmon was battling Warrior and Drago; DragonX decided a different tactic this time.

Dx: Ya'know, if you don't make it, then all your friends will die. I COULD save them, but then what? They would probably blame you for abandoning them.

He could feel Takato get angry towards him for saying that. He WOULD save his friends.

Dx: Who knows, maybe Rika and Ryo will confess their feelings for each other before the end. If I save them, then they would probably date.

Takato: SHUT **UP!!**

Dx: Can't handle the truth?

Takato: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

Dragon saw the meter rising: 30, 40, over 50.

Dx: Get ready boys!

The meter rose over 60. Guilmon was starting to feel the power transfer.

Dx: Takato, focus that anger! Let it build, but don't let it control!

Takato: _**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**_

The meter passed 70, even 80. He was getting close. Takato lost focus for a split second.

(Scene Change)

Guilmon: Guilmon Hazard Digivolve TO…

Megidramon: **MEGIDRAMON!!**

Megidramon was at 83 percent power now.

Warriormon: Warriormon Warp-Digivolve to…

Dragomon: Dragomon Warp-Digivolve to…

Paladinmon: _Paladinmon!_

InfernoDragomon: _InfernoDragomon!_

Takato brought out his Digivice and checked out the new Digivolutions.

Digivice: Paladinmon: Mega Level, Warrior/Vaccine Type. Attacks: Twin-Blade Fury, Ancient Warrior Seal – Final Strike!

(Paladinmon looked like an Advanced Armor wearing Knight. He had Twin Blades on each side of his waist and a stronger sword with Warrior markings on the blade. His armor and weapons are made of Chrome-Digizoid(Kinda like the equivalent of Mithril in LotR))

He moved to InfernoDragomon.

Digivice: InfernoDragomon: Mega Level, Dragon/Virus Type. Attacks: Volcanic Burst, Inferno Claws, Drago Flame Impact!

(Inferno is a BIG Red Scaled Dragon with wings, and arms and legs. He can shoot flames from his mouth, able to ignite his claws and even his whole body if need be.)

This was completely new to Takato and Guilmon, for they had never seen the Digivolved forms of Warriormon OR Dragomon. The TRUE battle was just beginning. This will prove if Takato is ready to face the toughest battle of his life.

(Scene Change)

Rika was racing to the shed. She found that everyone was waiting on her.

Rika: (out of breath) We need… to train… for the battle, every… last… one of us.

This startled them. They were supposed to wait for DragonX to bring back Takato, not this.

Jeri: But I don't HAVE a Digimon anymore.

Impmon: I think that can be changed.

They looked at Impmon, Ai and Mako.

Ai: We received a package from Hypnos.

Mako: It contained a card with a letter.

Impmon: The letter said that Takato informed them of what happened in the Digital World during my, episode. They started doing research and contacted the card company and together they made this card.

Mako held up the card.

Ai: It says "Data Release".

Mako: They told us to use this with Jeri's Digivice in range.

Impmon: Do it, guys. Impmon Warp-Digivolve to…

Beelzemon: Beelzemon!

Ai held out the Digivice behind her; Mako held the card in front of him, horizontally.

Ai/Mako: Digi-MODIFY!!

Ai brought the Digivice forward while Mako swung the card back. They perfectly fitted the card in the slot without any hassle.

Ai/Mako: DATA RELEASE – ACTIVATE!!

A golden light shown all around Beelzemon, the light pulled away from him and changed its shape into that of Leomon's. The light disappeared leaving behind a corporeal Leomon. Jeri couldn't believe it. She gasped and shed a few tears.

Jeri: Leomon, is that you?

Leomon: Yes, Jeri. I'm back.

Jeri ran and hugged him like never before. Leomon hugged back, but didn't squeeze too hard. Beelzemon tapped Leomon's shoulder.

Beelzemon: Sorry, about before.

Leomon: I forgive you. You weren't yourself at the time.

Henry thought of something with that card.

Henry: Could that be used to bring back Dobermon for Alice?

Ai: Alice's Dad also wrote in the letter. He said that ALL the Digivices that contain the Data must be in range and the card swiped through all of them for it to work.

Henry: Hand that card to me. If we can survive this battle, then we can bring back Dobermon for Alice.

Ryo: But that would require Takato being here, or at least his Digivice. If he doesn't make it, but his Digivice DOES, then we can still do it; we'll just say he sacrificed himself to save us.

Rika: Don't TALK like that about Takato!

Ryo: Why? That Gogglehead can't do much without Guilmon anyways. Why do you care so much about him? Aren't you the "Digimon Ice Queen" at your school?

Henry: Takato is a GREAT Tamer! You may be the best at cards, but Takato has the strongest BOND with HIS Digimon.

Rika: Only I can call Takato: Gogglehead! GOT IT? And don't mention that EVER again if you want to have kids, GOT THAT?

Rika punched him in the stomach.

Ryo: (in pain) Got it.

(Time Change)

It had been a couple of hours since Leomon's return. They were training hard. Kazu was trying different combinations that Guardromon could use in the fight. Suzie and Jeri were working together on trying to find a way for them to Biomerge with their partners. Rika, Henry, and Ryo were training Physically with their partners at rookie level to become stronger when they Biomerged. Soon it was 10:00. A portal opened. Out came 2 figures. The Tamers gasped.

(Scene Change)

Takato was watching as Megidramon battled Paladinmon and InfernoDragomon. He knew he wasn't at full power yet, but he couldn't get control of himself. He finally decided to just let it all out, to fully embrace it. Takato did just that.

(Scene Change)

Megidramon was still outmatched by the 2 Megas he was facing. He soon felt himself at FULL power. He knew his Human Tamer reached the full potential of his part of the Hazard as well. He got ready, for he and his Tamer were going to Biomerge.

(Scene Change)

DragonX saw the meter peak at 100 percent. He saw Takato fly out to Biomerge with Megidramon. He got ready as well, for he needed to test the FULL extent of Takato and Guilmon in the Hazard State.

(Scene Change)

Voice: Biomerge Digivolution!

Takato: Hazard Biomerge – ACTIVATE!!

The Hazard symbol was pulsing in the middle of the screen on his Digivice. The Symbols on the Golden Band glowed. This was to counter the influence on the Hazard on Takato's mind.

Megidramon: **Megidramon – Hazard Biomerge TO…**

H. Gallantmon: **Gallantmon – HAZARD MODE!!**

Gallantmon Hazard Mode looked the same as the Regular Gallantmon, but had a Different Color Scheme. His white armor was now red; his red armor was now black; his yellow turned dark green; and his Hazard Symbol was red against the black and pulsing between black and red on the red armor; his cape was pitch-black.

DragonX smirked. He didn't expect for Takato to reach THIS form. This meant he Mastered the Hazard. He pulled out HIS Digivice.

Digivice: Gallantmon Hazard Mode: Biomerged Mega with Digital Hazard at full power. Knight/Virus Type. Attacks: Hazard Flame Joust, Hazardous Justice Burst!

Dx: Guys, it's time.

(Scene Change)

Paladinmon and InfernoDragomon were waiting for this.

Paladinmon: _Twin-Blade FURY!_

InfernoDragomon: _Inferno Claws!_

H. Gallantmon used his lance and shield to prevent MOST of the damage, but still got a little injured. He quickly turned to his nearest opponent and said:

H. Gallantmon: **Hazard Flame Joust!**

The attack hit Paladinmon, who held up his shield to block out most of the damage. InfernoDragomon attacked.

InfernoDragomon: _Volcanic Burst!_

H. Gallantmon: **Hazardous Justice Burst!**

The attacks collided and a big explosion ensued. H. Gallantmon landed as he saw Warriormon and Dragomon land after the smoke cleared. DragonX landed in between them.

Dx: Good job, Takato. Now, we're out of time. We NEED to get back.

H. Gallantmon separated into Takato and Guilmon.

Takato: That was _weird!_

Guilmon: Speak for yourself; I still have a headache.

DragonX opened a portal.

Dx: Guilmon, ignore the headache for now. The others need our help.

He jumped through with Warriormon and Dragomon right behind him. Takato and Guilmon nodded to each other and jumped through the portal, which closed behind them.

(Scene Change)

The Tamers couldn't believe it. Myotismon and Infermon got here before Takato did.

Myotismon: Look, we have a welcoming committee. I hope they can show us to who we're looking for.

Infermon: Ah, Ryo. I haven't seen you in ages, since my trip through America in the East Quadrant. I thought you didn't want anything to do with partners anymore. Especially after what happened with Millenniummon.

Ryo: Times change. Tai and the others beat BOTH of you before, and we're going to do the same as well.

Myotismon: You think you, the Famous Ryo, can defeat us.

Terriermon: Not even the VILLAINS give acknowledgement!? Where's the love, or hate in this case?

Henry bonked him over the head again.

Rika: You WON'T win. Ryo's right about one thing: We WILL defeat you!

Ryo: I didn't know you cared about me so much, Princess.

Rika grabbed him and kneed him "Where the Sun don't Shine". Ryo fell to his knees. Myotismon and Infermon chuckled.

Infermon: So, the ALMIGHTY Tamer Ryo is the one Tamed, now. I thought your girlfriend would be more appreciative of you, Ryo.

Rika: He's NOT my BOYFRIEND! YOU WILL PAY FOR INSULTING ME LIKE THAT!

Henry: Terriermon, let's help her before she turns on us.

Terriermon: No arguments THERE, Henry.

Voice: Biomerge Digivolution.

Rika/Henry: Biomerge Activate!

Renamon/Terriermon: Renamon/Terriermon Biomerge to…

Sakuyamon: **Sakuyamon!**

MegaGargomon: **MegaGargomon!**

Monodramon rushed to Ryo.

Monodramon: I think we better help Henry, and stay out of Rika's way.

Ryo: You're right, man.

Voice: Biomerge Digivolution.

Ryo: Biomerge Activate!

Monodramon: Monodramon Biomerge to…

Justimon: **Justimon!**

The others couldn't Biomerge (yet), but that didn't stop them from getting in on the action.

Jeri: Leomon, help Sakuyamon.

Leomon: On it.

Kazu: Guardromon, MegaGargomon could use some help.

Guardromon: With pleasure.

Ai/Mako: Take them down, Beelzemon!

Beelzemon: Stay safe while I'm gone.

The other Digimon got into the fray.

(Time Change)

DragonX was right. Myotismon and Infermon WERE more powerful. Not 10 minutes into the battle did they take out the Champions and sent them down out of the fight. The combined forces of Sakuyamon and Beelzemon forced Infermon to Digivolve into Diaboromon to keep up with them. The same with MegaGargomon and Justimon for Myotismon, making HIM Digivolve into VenomMyotismon.

BOOM!

The combined attacks of all 6 Digimon created an explosion that covered the entire field in smoke. VenomMyotismon and Diaboromon quickly took advantage of the cover and sent the Mega Digimon as well down – De-Digivolving Beelzemon back into his Rookie Stage, and the others out of their Biomerged state.

VenomMyotismon: This is ALL the Legendary Tamers had to offer – Pathetic.

Diaboromon: I concur. The Digidestined provided more of a challenge that this.

Voice: Think again!

Guilmon: PyroSphere!

Dragomon: Drago Flames!

The 2 attacks surprised VenomMyotismon and Diaboromon. Everyone turned to see Guilmon, Dragomon, Warriormon, Takato, and DragonX standing in position.

Takato: Take 'em down.

DragonX: Have some fun with them.

The Digimon Charged. Takato and DragonX ran over to the others.

Rika: TAKATO!

Rika got up and hugged Takato with all her might. Takato hugged back.

Takato: I told you "I'd be back", didn't I?

Rika blushed at the close contact with him, and what he said, and separated.

Rika: (blushing) Yeah, ya did.

Takato blushed seeing her blush.

Ryo: About time. You're late.

Takato: (sarcastically) Oh, I'm sorry Myotismon and Diaboromon showed up early. I'm sorry I arrived a few minutes late because I was Mastering my Hazard power.

Henry: You're here. That's all that matters right now.

Takato: Yep, and I got something for Kazu, Suzie, and Jeri.

Kazu, Suzie, and Jeri looked surprised at this.

Takato: Hold up your Digivices.

They did so. Takato raised his as well. A beam of light shot out from Takato's Digivice and hit each of theirs.

Takato: The REAL battle begins NOW! IT'S TIME TO BIOMERGE!!

(Chapter End)

There you go. The 2nd Chapter of "Takato's Hazard Power."

Ryo ran by and hid behind RDF1.

Ryo: Hide me from Rika!

Dx: YO, RIKA! He's over here!

Ryo: (sarcastically) Thanks a lot, man.

Dx: Just doing my job.

Rika came running in, a look of hatred in her eyes.

Rika: GET BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR BEATING LIKE A MAN!

Ryo screamed like a little girl and high-tailed it out of there with a smoke trail behind them.

Rika: Tell Takato I'll be right back.

RDF1: Sure.

Rika ran after Ryo with a bigger smoke trail behind her. Takato came running in.

Takato: Did Rika run by here?

RDF1: She said to wait here.

They heard a loud SCREAM!

Dx: That would be Rika catching Ryo.

Renamon phased in and Guilmon came in the same way as Takato.

Renamon: He never learns, does he?

Guilmon: We'll be late for the movies, Renamon.

Renamon: How could I have forgotten that? Let's go Guilmon.

They left hand in hand. Rika walked in dusting off her hands.

Rika: Well, that's over. (Notices Renamon and Guilmon leave) Was that…?

Takato: Guilmon and Renamon heading for a date at the movies – yeah.

Rika: Didn't you say you would take me to see the Cherry Blossoms?

Takato: That's why I've been waiting for you today.

Rika and Takato left, hand-in-hand as well.

Dx: Where are Pyros, Drago, and Warrior?

RDF1: I gave them the night off. Pyros is needed for a battle in the next Chapter of my Naruto fic and Warrior and Drago have to battle the Idiotic, "Can't Take a Hint of When They're Beaten" pair of weakling Digimon.

Myotismon and Diaboromon rush in.

Myotismon/Diaboromon: WHAT WAS THAT YOU CALLED US!?

RDF1: Did I forget to mention Deaf as well?

Dx: Seems like you did.

DragonX blasts Myotismon and Diaboromon out of the room.

Dx: I'll go get a nap for the next mission you send me on.

DragonX leaves.

RDF1: Only one thing left to do now.

See ya next time.

Later,

RDF1


	3. Final Battle, Hazard Power, and Rukato

Hey guys, it's time for the final Chapter of Takato's Hazard Power.

Pyros: Am I going to get some action soon?

Dx: Wait until RDF1 updates his Naruto Fanfic.

Pyros pouts and walks off.

RDF1: I'll update Naruto soon enough. But now, it's Digimon's turn. Takato better get ready, Henry and Rika as well, because they're going for a TOTALLY new power level.

Dx: I'll go tell them.

DragonX walks off while Warriormon and Dragomon walks in.

Warrior: When are you going to reveal our special powers?

Drago: We really need to give Takato time to fully power up.

RDF1: Don't worry. You will push Myotismon and Diaboromon to reveal their fusion form before letting Takato and the others finish them off.

Drago/Warrior: Whatever. Later.

They left to beat up on Myotismon and Diaboromon.

RDF1: Well, one thing left to do.

Chapter 3 Final Battle, Hazard Power Unleashed, and Rukato Moments.

Voices:

Speaking – Normal

Speaking – Phone

_Speaking_ – Warriormon/Dragomon Digivolutions

**Speaking** – Biomerge Mega

**SPEAKING** - DNA Biomerge: Warrior/Drago/DragonX and Trinity Force: Takato, Rika, and Henry

**Speaking** – Megidramon

_**Writing**_ – Rika's Song (My variation)

_**Speaking**_ – DNA Myotismon/Infermon

Other than that, the **Bold**, _Italic_, and Underline within the speaking parts are for emphasis.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my Characters: DragonX, Warriormon, and Dragomon. And their Digivolutions as well.

DemonDiaboromon is the same as Armageddemon, just my name for him.

The Initial in front of certain Digimon represents what mode they're in.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_Rika: TAKATO!_

_Rika got up and hugged Takato with all her might. Takato hugged back._

_Takato: I told you "I'd be back", didn't I?_

_Rika blushed at the close contact with him, and what he said, and separated._

_Rika: (blushing) Yeah, ya did._

_Takato blushed seeing her blush._

_Ryo: About time. You're late._

_Takato: (sarcastically) Oh, I'm sorry Myotismon and Diaboromon showed up early. I'm sorry I arrived a few minutes late because I was Mastering my Hazard power._

_Henry: You're here. That's all that matters right now._

_Takato: Yep, and I got something for Kazu, Suzie, and Jeri._

_Kazu, Suzie, and Jeri looked surprised at this._

_Takato: Hold up your Digivices._

_They did so. Takato raised his as well. A beam of light shot out from Takato's Digivice and hit each of theirs._

_Takato: The REAL battle begins NOW! IT'S TIME TO BIOMERGE!!_

(Recap End)

While Takato was giving a boost to his teammates, Guilmon, Warriormon, and Dragomon were holding of VenomMyotismon and Diaboromon.

Drago: Guilmon, get to Takato. We'll cover for you.

Warrior: Show them what true Hazard Power REALLY is.

Guilmon rushed towards Takato.

Drago: Ready?

Warrior: Ready.

Dx: Warp-Digivolution!

Drago: Dragomon Warp-Digivolve to…

Warrior: Warriormon Warp-Digivolve to…

InfernoDragomon: _InfernoDragomon!_

Paladinmon: _Paladinmon!_

The Mega Level Digimon didn't waste anytime turning the tables and putting the hurt on VenomMyotismon and Diaboromon.

VenomMyotismon: VenomMyotismon Digivolve to…

Diaboromon: Diaboromon Digivolve to…

MaloMyotismon: MaloMyotismon!

DemonDiaboromon: DemonDiaboromon!

The battlefield was becoming even with the new Digivolutions.

Dx: That's it. Keep it coming.

(Scene Change)

While Warriormon and Dragomon held Myotismon and Diaboromon off, Takato was getting his team to Biomerge once more.

Takato: IT'S TIME TO BIOMERGE!!

Impmon: Impmon Warp-Digivolve to…

B. Beelzemon: Beelzemon! Blaster Mode!!

Voice: Biomerge Digivolution.

Suzie: Biomerge Activate!

Lopmon: Lopmon Biomerge to…

Cherubimon: **Cherubimon!**

Kazu: Biomerge Activate!

Guardromon: Guardromon Biomerge to…

HiAndromon: **HiAndromon!**

Jeri: Biomerge Activate!

Leomon: Leomon Biomerge to…

SaberLeomon: **SaberLeomon!**

Ryo: Biomerge Activate!

Monodramon: Monodramon Biomerge to…

Justimon: **Justimon!**

Henry: BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!

Terriermon: Terriermon Biomerge to…

MegaGargomon: **MEGAGARGOMON!**

Rika: BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!

Renamon: Renamon BIOMERGE TO…

Sakuyamon: **Sakuyamon!**

Guilmon: Guilmon HAZARD DIGIVOLVE TO…

Megidramon: **MEGIDRAMON****!**

Takato: HAZARD BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!

Megidramon: **Megidramon HAZARD BIOMERGE TO…**

H. Gallantmon: **GALLANTMON! HAZARD MODE!!**

By this time MaloMyotismon and DemonDiaboromon appeared.

H. Gallantmon: **AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

Gallantmon charged into battle with the others (including MarineAngemon) right behind him.

(Scene Change)

MaloMyotismon and DemonDiaboromon saw the Tamers coming.

MaloMyotismon: Let's show these fool who they're dealing with.

DemonDiaboromon: With pleasure: Full Scale Attack!

This attack stopped the Tamers in their tracks, but didn't do a whole lot of damage to them.

MaloMyotismon: MaloMyotismon…

DemonDiaboromon: DemonDiaboromon…

Dx: GUYS, NOW!!

MaloMyotismon/DemonDiaboromon: DARK DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…

Voice: DNA BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION!

Dx: DNA BIOMERGING ACTIVATE!

Paladinmon: _Paladinmon…_

InfernoDragomon: _InfernoDragomon…_

Dx/Warrior/Drago: _DNA BIOMERGE TO…_

DiabloMyotismon: _**DiabloMyotismon! Digital World Devil!**_

DragoWarriormon: **DRAGOWARRIORMON!**

(Scene Change)

Kenta, Ai, and Mako watched as the Battle went on. When the two new Digivolutions appeared, Kenta and Ai held up their Digivices.

Kenta's Digivice: DragoWarriormon, Dragon Warrior fusion (duh). Virus/Vaccine Fusion. Attacks: Dragon Saber, Dragonic Cannon, Inferno Bomb.

(AN: Sorry about this, but just to let you know that DragoWarriormon looks just like my character does in my Megaman, ADJL, and DP fics, just about 12-15 ft tall and about 3x the muscle size though)

Ai's Digivice: DiabloMyotismon, Virus Type. The Devil of the Digital World. Attacks: Hell's Flames, Hell's Fury, Portal to the Underworld.

(AN: DiabloMyotismon appearance: Google "Satan" and find a monster-like photo, replace face and head with that of Myotismon's and that is the general picture)

Mako: I think we're in trouble.

Kenta: Takato can do it. We HAVE to believe in him.

Ai/Mako: GO TAKATO!

(Scene Change)

These new Digimon shocked the Biomerged Warriors, and B. Beelzemon and MarineAngemon for different reasons.

Takato – That DragonX had STILL held back during their Training.

Rika – That DragonX could Biomerge with both of his Digimon.

Henry – That 2 such Digimon could even exist. (Terriermon was jealous that they could be that powerful)

Ryo – That Myotismon and Diaboromon found a way to DNA Digivolve.

Jeri/Suzie/Kazu – That there are two insanely powerful Digimon in front of them.

Beelzemon – DiabloMyotismon wasn't the TRUE Devil of the Digital World, as his OWN name came from Beelzebub, one translation for Devil (or ruler of the Underworld).

(Scene Change)

DiabloMyotismon and DragoWarriormon were going at it like nobody's business. Every punch, kick, and counter – they were evenly matched.

(inside DragoWarriormon)

Dx: We need to take it to the next level.

Warrior: Takato needs all the time we can give him.

Drago: The longer we stay Biomerged, the more energy we lose. We have to make a decision FAST!

Dx: But first we have to tell Takato to get his Rear-In-Gear.

(Scene Change)

Takato: What's he doing?

DragoWarriormon: **WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, TAKATO!? USE THE HAZARD FORMATION AS I SHOWED YOU! GET OFF YOUR BUTT AND GET TO WORK!!**

Takato gasped. He remembered during his training that DragonX show him a battle strategy to use while he held them off.

(Flashback)

_It was in the middle of the training that DragonX decided to give Takato a small break and show him the Ace he had been preparing. They walked inside the building and over to a small table. The Hazard Symbol could be distinguished when looked on from above. Takato noticed 9 figures on it._

_Takato: What is this?_

_Dx: This is the Hazard Formation. See how you and your team are aligned. You need to have everyone in the right place. One meter off and it won't work._

_Takato: Is that Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon?_

_He pointed to another level of the Table floating above the one with the Hazard Formation on it._

_Dx: This will be the result if you can do this correctly. One more thing…_

_He point to a small object in the Center of the Formation. Takato looked closely and found it to be Calumon._

_Takato: Calumon's needed!?_

_Dx: Yes, as the Light of Digivolution, he needs to release the Inner Matrix to make this work. Now, it's time to get back to training._

_They left the room without Takato finding out what the new forms of Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon were._

(Flashback End)

H. Gallantmon quickly ran away from the battle and jumped in the air and turning around.

Rika: Takato, what are you doing?

Takato: Listen closely, guys. We only have one chance at this. Get into position according to my instructions.

Ryo: Why do we have to listen to you?

H. Gallantmon floated down in front of Justimon. He grabbed him by the scarf and pulled him close. The others backed away a little at the heated confrontation to come.

Takato: Why, you ask? I'll tell you why. I'm the Leader of the Tamers. Guilmon and I are one even when we are apart. You may have been chosen to control Cyberdramon to prevent Millenniummon from getting loose again, but I've been chosen to keep the Hazard under control. I failed once; I won't make that same mistake again. You may resent Tai and the others for using you to beat Millenniummon, but are you willing to forgive them for the sake of all Quadrants, both REAL and DIGITAL WORLDS!? Now, are you going to listen to me and battle for a chance for peace, OR are you gonna be stubborn and punk out – leaving DiabloMyotismon free to destroy EVERYTHING? Tell me!

Ryo within Justimon paled more than Draco Malfoy ever could (and that's saying something – I don't own Draco Malfoy, everybody). He never knew how much Takato withheld inside of him. He quietly and dumbly nodded, not speaking for fear of Takato's wrath that may be worse than Rika's (that's also saying something).

Rika and the others were quiet as they didn't know as well about how much Takato kept inside of him. Rika was beginning to understand how much Takato felt being alone. It wasn't just art either, it was so much more. He was on an entirely different, and higher, level.

Takato: Let's try this again: Get into position according to my instructions.

Everybody quickly nodded and waited for instructions.

Takato: Henry, Rika, form an Equilateral Triangle with me. Kazu and MarineAngemon, Jeri and Suzie, and Beelzemon and Ryo: form smaller Equiangular Triangles off of Me, Sakuyamon, and MegaGargomon – respectfully.

Calumon came flying in from nowhere (he gets around somehow).

Calumon: Hey, Takato. Want to Play?

Takato: (thinking quickly) Calumon, just in time. We're playing right now.

The others sweatdrop at Takato's words.

Rika: Leave it to Gogglehead to make this a game for Calumon.

Renamon: Indeed, this way Calumon won't worry about what's going on behind us, not the truth anyway.

Calumon noticed DragoWarriormon and DiabloMyotismon fighting.

Calumon: Are they playing to?

Takato: Yeah. The Bad Digimon's trying to ruin our game and the Good Digimon's preventing him from doing so. After we get to the starting positions, I need you to be in the exact middle of Henry, Rika, and myself. Then I want you to activate your Inner Matrix – this is the key for us to win this game.

Calumon giggled.

Calumon: Alright, let's get started.

H. Gallantmon: Everyone into positions.

They made their way into the Hazard formation, Kenta and Ai and Mako raced to their partners' position.

(Scene Change)

While Takato got everyone ready, DragoWarriormon was quickly losing energy.

Drago: It's now or never.

DragoWarriormon: _Dragonic Cannon!_

DiabloMyotismon: _**Hell's Flames!**_

The attacks created a big smokescreen in which they continued hand-to-hand in. The smoke cleared away fast, showing them in an Air-Battle-of-Strength. This was when Calumon looked over. DragoWarriormon noticed this and decided to take things up a notch before he ran out of power.

DragoWarriormon: **DRAGOWARRIORMON DRAGO-DIGIVOLVE TO…**

InfernoPaladinmon: **INFERNOPALADINMON!!**

DiabloMyotismon moved back a little. InfernoPaladinmon was more intimidating than DragoWarriormon ever was.

(AN: See my Megaman fic for description)

Dx: We have to do this fast!

InfernoPaladinmon: **DRAGONIC-SEAL – WARRIOR STRIKE!!**

He pulled out his double-bladed sword and rotated it 360 degrees. A seal appeared with a Dragon's head in the Middle. He pulled out his original blade from his back. The seal quickly trapped DiabloMyotismon and froze him in place. He threw the double-bladed sword horizontally, followed by his regular sword vertically. He summoned 3 flames, one for each hand and one from the mouth. He quickly sent out 3 flamethrowers to follow the path of the swords. The regular sword broke the double-bladed sword and the 3 flames wrapped around one each. The Flaming Swords struck DiabloMyotismon in the Chest and upper arms (where the biceps are).

DiabloMyotismon: _**NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**_

DiabloMyotismon exploded, or rather his clone did. The REAL DiabloMyotismon faded in behind InfernoPaladinmon.

DiabloMyotismon: _**That was close. You almost had me. Now, it's my turn! Hell's Fury!!**_

DiabloMyotismon attacked with a flurry of flaming punches and sent InfernoPaladinmon to the ground where he split into DragonX, Warriormon, and Dragomon.

Dx: (weakly laughs) Joke's on you. That was never intended to hit! TAKATO! NOW!!

(Scene Change)

By the time DragoWarriormon upped the Ante, all of the Tamers were in place. Calumon found the Center point of the Big Triangle.

Calumon: MATRIX CRYSTAL ACTIVATE!!

Tamers/Digimon: HAZARD FORMATION ACTIVATE!! HAZARD TRINITY DIGIVOLUTION!!

A bright light blinded everyone. When the light died down 3 figures were in the air, while everyone else was on the ground, no longer Biomerged and at Rookie level, except for MarineAngemon – who was also wiped.

Ryo looked up.

Ryo: It's up to you guys now.

He and the others watched on as the battle reached its climax, unable to do nothing but watch as the fate of 2 worlds with 4 Quadrants each were depending on this battle.

(Scene Change)

Rika and Henry were amazed at what happened. They felt stronger, faster, and more powerful than ever before.

Takato: May I present the Trinity of Hazard Digivolution: Gallantmon – Crimson Mode, Sakuyamon – Sapphire Mode, and MegaGargomon – Emerald Mode.

Digimon Analyzer 1: Gallantmon – Crimson Mode! With 10 angelic wings and 2 indestructible swords, he is the ultimate Knight of the Hazard. His strongest attack: Final Justice!

(AN: You know all about Gallantmon Crimson Mode)

Digimon Analyzer 2: Sakuyamon – Sapphire Mode! With 2 angelic wings, blue armor, and a sword to work with her staff, she's one of the greatest Shaman Warriors ever. Her strongest attack: Magical Saber Blast!

(AN: Imagine Sakuyamon in blue-colored armor with 2 wings on her back and a sword in her hand opposite of her staff-hand)

Digimon Analyzer 3: MegaGargomon – Emerald Mode! With collapsed armor and stronger jet-boosters, he can't be beaten in terms of speed. His twin swords give him the edge with his speed attacks. His strongest attack: Hurricane Blade Fury!

(AN: I based this off of PR: Ninja Storm – Storm Megazord Lightning Mode for comparison. The blades can even be similar to the blades used by that mode if you choose so)

Rika: Whoa.

Henry: Awesome.

Renamon: Impressive.

Terriermon: Now, THIS, I like.

Guilmon: Everyone Ready?

Terriermon/Renamon: Ready!

Takato: Let's do it guys!

Henry/Rika: RIGHT!

They charged at DiabloMyotismon.

(Scene Change)

Dx: TAKATO! NOW!!

He saw the Trinity of Hazard Digivolution attack DiabloMyotismon.

C. Gallantmon: **Hyah! Final Justice!!**

Gallantmon tried attacking him with his swords, but DiabloMyotismon dodged it. Sakuyamon was waiting for him.

S. Sakuyamon: **Magical Saber Blast!**

She crossed her Staff with her Sword and a big Laser Blast came forth, causing DiabloMyotismon to dodge that attack as well.

E. MegaGargomon: **Hurricane Blade Fury!**

DiabloMyotismon couldn't escape from that attack and got hit hard because of it. He came to a stand (float(?)) off with the 3 other Digimon.

DiabloMyotismon: _**I underestimated you. It WON'T happen again. Portal to the Underworld!!**_

He made a HUGE Portal and went inside of it. Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, and MegaGargomon couldn't escape the vacuum the vortex had created. The Portal closed after they were taken inside.

Everyone would have to wait until the battle was over to see their friends/teammates again. They believed in them.

(Scene Change)

Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, and MegaGargomon found themselves floating over a landscape riddled with lava pools.

Terriermon: What is this place?

C. Gallantmon: **Aptly named – The Underworld.**

S. Sakuyamon: **Be on guard guys, we're on HIS turf now!**

DiabloMyotismon appeared out of nowhere.

DiabloMyotismon: _**Welcome to my home! This is where I am MOST powerful. You cannot win here. You won't even SURVIVE!!**_

Takato: We'll just see about that, WON'T we?

Rika: Time to put him in his place!

Henry: Let's show him who he's dealing with here!

DiabloMyotismon: _**HELL'S FLAMES!!**_

Fire and Lava came from every direction.

(AN: I'm sorry for all these interruptions in the middle of the fic, but some of them ARE necessary. Imagine a split screen for each the Tamers, the (Rookie Form) Digimon, and the Biomerged Hazard-Empowered Warriors)

C. Gallantmon: **Gallantmon – Crimson Mode…**

S. Sakuyamon: **Sakuyamon – Sapphire Mode…**

E. MegaGargomon: **MegaGargomon – Emerald Mode…**

Gallantmon/Sakuyamon/MegaGargomon: **TRINITY MODE!!**

A larger and much more powerful form of the Trinity Burst they used once before against Gulfmon appeared with a pulsing Red Hazard mark in the center of its chest.

(inside trinity form)

Rika: How is this possible?

Henry: It defies every known Laws of Science.

Takato: It's the power of the Hazard fueled by our own spirits, as well as the friendship of our allies.

Guilmon: This is the ultimate evolution of the Hazard!

Renamon: Well, why not use it on DiabloMyotismon?

Terriermon: LET'S SOCK IT TO HIM!

Others: RIGHT!

(outside)

This new Digivolution canceled DiabloMyotismon's attack without even trying.

(Trinity): **DIABLOMYOTISMON, PREPARE TO BE DELETED ONCE AND FOR ALL!! YOUR EVIL HAS IMBALANCED THE HUMAN AND DIGITAL WORLDS! TIME TO END THIS – HAZARD TRINITY BURST!!**

A tremendous EXPLOSION ensued.

(Scene Change)

Back in the real world, everything had become quiet since the battle crossed into the Underworld 30 minutes ago (did I mention it is now 12:30 pm). Everyone was waiting for their friends to return. A Portal opened up and 6 figures landed in a heap. The others rushed to their friends. DragonX, Warriormon, and Dragomon were staying behind. They prepared to leave for their own world again.

Takato: DRAGONX!

DragonX turned around.

Takato: Thank you for helping us.

Dx: It was no problem. I was glad to do it.

Takato: There's one thing left we gotta do before you leave.

Dx: What's that?

Takato: Have an intense, _honest_ battle between us.

Dx: I'll take you up on that offer later, don't you have some prior engagements to attend to first?

Takato realized he was supposed to be at the bakery, he quickly, mentally, contacted Guilmon and told him where they needed to be.

Takato: OH, SNAP! Come on, Boy. We need to make tracks!

Guilmon: Right behind you, Takato!

Takato and Guilmon rushed home to help their parents with the store. The other tamers and Digimon laughed at the sight. DragonX left with Warriormon and Dragomon.

(Scene Change)

Takato and Guilmon made it just in time for the Bakery to open. Yoshie only grounded them for a week for not telling her where they were, starting tomorrow. Takato didn't have the strength to argue even if he wanted to, he was just glad to be back home.

(Time Change)

After the store closed up, Takato and Guilmon headed back to the park after calling Rika and Renamon to meet them there. They all met up at Guilmon's Shed. Guilmon and Renamon went to talk in private, leaving Rika and Takato alone.

Takato: Rika, I…

Rika: (same time) Takato, I…

Takato: You first, Rika.

Rika: I want to say I'm sorry for how I treated you when we first met. I was a different person back then, but it didn't change the fact or excuse the action that I was being rude to someone who only wanted to be my friend. Over time I saw how determined and brave you were. Your bond with Guilmon makes Renamon and Mine's seem almost non-existent by comparison. When you Digivolved Guilmon into WarGrowlmon, I knew right then and there, that I would never be like you when it comes to Digimon. When Megidramon showed up and you were so heart-broken over what happened to Leomon, I could feel my own heart break at the sight of you. You only wanted make-up not being able protect Leomon so much that your anger affected Guilmon. When you first Biomerged into Gallantmon, I knew right then and there you were given a second chance at being a Tamer. By the time I Biomerged into Sakuyamon, my feelings for you were so strong, it wiped away any doubts about Renamon and me failing to stop the Chaos. You never gave up on saving Jeri and I knew that I had fallen hard for you. You risked your own life to save me, reminding me of who I REALLY am and what I live and fight for. The night you were gone for Training I had a terrible nightmare that nearly everyone died from DiabloMyotismon, when you came in riding Megidramon. You deleted him and turn on us. That was the most frightened I had ever been about someone, even my dad. When you came back today, I knew I had to do one thing, tell you how I really feel. I Love You, Takato Matsuki, Hazard Powers and All.

Takato: Rika, it's been an incredible journey for us since we met. I saw you fighting a Lynxmon in my dream and we met up the next day. That wasn't coincidence. Fate brought me to you for a reason. I thought it was to help me become a better Tamer, but I soon realized it was to help me find a true friend; I just had to reach out to her. You may have been mean, but you were in a lot of pain. I realized that you had a bad past after our encounter with IceDevimon. I didn't want to pry, but I asked your Grandmother. She didn't say any specifics, but she told me that you started wearing that Broken-Heart T-Shirt after some close to you went away. I read in the Magazine articles that your mom was a famous Model and I figured: "Since her Mom is a Model and she hates Modeling, she must have lost her Father." I never said anything because I wanted YOU to make the first move. I admit I liked Jeri to begin with, but after seeing her when I created Megidramon I knew that I could never make it up to her. When I saw you jump down into the hole and Biomerged with Renamon, I knew that I loved you as well. I tried to ignore it, but it kept coming back. After the D-Reaper incident I talked with Jeri. We agreed on being friends, because she understood that I was a different person when I created Megidramon. When we were on Locomon, I knew I had to save you, not just because I loved you, but also because you were my friend. I won't let any of my friends down if I could ever help it. I wanted to talk to you after you left the party, but Renamon stopped me. She told me to give you your space and to let you tell me when you were ready to talk. Yesterday was it, huh?

Rika stood in awe when he spoke. He felt the same way, but didn't want to risk their friendship. She finally giggled a little after that last part.

Rika: I just didn't know how to face you about that song and why I sang it. I finally said to myself: Rika, just talk to him. And when Henry called about the meeting, I volunteered to get you.

Takato: Rika, after all that's happened between us, I think there's only one thing left for us to do.

Rika: I couldn't agree more.

They got closer and closer until their lips touched. They felt everything around them melt away as they were the only people left in the world. Their love for each other only increased with every passing second. Takato's Cell Phone rang, bringing them back to reality. They reluctantly separated and Takato answered his phone.

Takato: Hello?

Henry: Takato, where are you? I've been trying to call you for the last 10 minutes.

Takato and Rika blushed as they realized they kissed for 10 minutes straight without air.

Takato: What's up, Henry?

Henry: Find Rika and get over to Alice's house pronto. Ryo wants us here to bring back Dobermon for Alice.

Takato: Sure, I'll find Rika (winks to Rika) and we'll be there as soon as we can.

Henry: Alright, see ya soon.

Takato hung up.

Takato: Bring back Dobermon?

Rika: Hypnos worked with the Digimon Card Company to create a card that would bring back Leomon and Dobermon. They sent it to Ai and Mako, saying that you told them about the Megidramon incident.

Takato: Yeah, I told Yamaki and he said he would try to see what he could do. I never expected him to actually create a card specifically for this purpose though.

Rika: Let's get going before Ryo gets angry.

Takato: Right. After you, my Shaman Priestess.

Rika: Thanks, my Hazardous Knight. Catch me if you can!

Rika ran off with Takato right behind her, both laughing most of the way. When they made it to Alice's neighborhood, they stopped and walked together as to avoid questions. Everyone was waiting for them.

Henry: Let's get started. Alice, stand in the middle. Takato, Rika, Ryo, get into position.

Everyone watched as Alice stood in the middle of the 4 strongest tamers on their team.

Voice: Digi-Modify.

Henry: Digi-Modify!

Before he swiped it through his own, he threw in a loop that swiped through the other the Digivices before he caught it, swiping it through his own.

Henry: Data Release – ACTIVATE!

A blast of brightly lit energy surged from each of the Digivices and combined, forming a dog-like shape. The light died down and Dobermon was standing there in all his canine glory. Alice shed a tear.

Alice: Is that really you, Dobermon?

Dobermon: It's really me, Alice. I'm back, for good this time.

The "Data Release" card disintegrated and a bright object glowed above Alice. She reached out and touched it, causing it to turn into a Digivice with a Black and White rim to it. Dolphin came out.

Dolphin: That card was designed to only be used twice. I'm so happy that Alice finally has her friend back.

Henry: In the End, it did its job. The Tamers are now complete with 10 Digimon and 11 Tamers.

Takato: That's right. We are: The Digimon Tamers!

Everyone: YEAH!!

(Chapter End)

Well that's it. Oh, wait a minute I forgot 2 things.

Ryo and Alice got together the next day and-

(Epilogue)

It was 2 days before School started. Rika and Takato were enjoying the Sunset.

(Intro music)

Rika: _**Promise that we'll stay for the Sunset**_

_**And when the Moon shines through the Darkness,**_

_**We can find the path that leads us home**_

_**And on the way you'll…**_

_**Maybe…**_

_**Sing me a song**_

_**Promise that you always will be there**_

_**Hold my hand…**_

_**If ever I'm real scared**_

_**Help me stand up tall if I fall down**_

_**Make me laugh away…**_

_**All my bluest days**_

_**I want you to promise that you always will be there**_

_**Please don't ever go away somewhere**_

_**Every morning into every night…**_

_**Please watch over me like the Sun in the Sky**_

_**I am not alone when I stand in you light…**_

_**I wish that I could…**_

_**Maybe…**_

_**Sing you a song…**_

_**Tonight**_

_**Promise me we'll stay for the sunset.**_

(music concludes)

Takato: I promise, Rika.

They kissed in the Sunset's evening glow. A voice interrupted them.

Dx: I hope I'm not interrupting anything.

Takato and Rika blush a little at being caught.

Takato: DragonX, what are you doing here?

Dx: Did you forget what you asked of me last week: An intense, honest battle.

Takato: I did say that, didn't I?

Henry and Terriermon came running up.

Henry: You weren't going to start with me, were you?

Terriermon: There's no way I'm missing out on this fight.

Takato: Rika?

Rika: He needs to pay for ruining our evening.

Renamon brought Guilmon and they stood by their partners. Warriormon and Dragomon walked up next to DragonX.

Dx: Ready?

Tamers: Ready!

Voice: Biomerge Digivolution!

Takato/Rika/Henry: Biomerge Activate!

Guilmon/Renamon/Terriermon: Guilmon/Renamon/Terriermon Biomerge TO…

Gallantmon: **Gallantmon!**

Sakuyamon: **Sakuyamon!**

MegaGargomon: **MegaGargomon!**

Voice: WARP DNA Biomerge Digivolution!

Dx: WARP DNA BIOMERGING ACTIVATE!

Warrior: Warriormon…

Drago: Dragomon…

Warrior/Drago: WARP DNA BIOMERGE TO…

DragoWarriormon: **DRAGOWARRIORMON!!**

(Epilogue end)

(Story End)

Well there's the end.

Dx: Kinda Cliffy, ain't it?

Warrior: Who do you think won?

Drago: Review/PM and tell us. We won't REALLY be offended if you said the Tamers.

RDF1: Watch out guys, they may just say the tamers just to spite you.

Dx: Some would say us, just to spite the Tamers.

Takato: They wouldn't do THAT, would they?

Rika: I don't know, they probably WOULD!

RDF1: Welcome Takato, Rika, and Henry.

Henry: Thanks; Terriermon would be so jealous if he knew I came here.

Terriermon: You'll get it when we get back home, Henry.

Dx: Welcome Guilmon, Renamon, and (last but not least among ALL Tamer's Digimon) Terriermon.

Renamon: Rika, you need to get your school supplies, school starts in less than 2 days.

Guilmon: Takato, Mom wants us home early to go shopping tomorrow.

Takato: Want to join us, Rika?

Rika: Of course.

Renamon: Very well, I'll tell Grandma what your plan is.

Renamon and Guilmon left for their respective homes.

Takato: Shall we?

Ryo comes running in.

Ryo: RIKA!

Rika sighs.

Rika: What now?

Ryo: How did you get invited and not me?

RDF1: Ryo, I think Alice wants a word with you.

Alice came in, grabbed Ryo by the collar, and dragged him out. Ryo paled at her touch and let her drag him back to the Southern Quadrant's real world.

Dx: At least he doesn't argue.

RDF1: Well, Takato DID set him straight.

Terriermon: (remembers why he's here) Henry, Suzie needs help back at the house.

Henry: Let's see what she needs.

He grabs Terriermon, said a quick goodbye and left for his house.

Drago: Well, I wish you a good School year.

Warrior: And try to get some studying in.

Dx: We wouldn't want you grades to drop just because you want to hang out a lot.

Takato and Rika blush, Rika out of anger as well as embarrassment.

RDF1: Guys, RUN!

DragonX, Warriormon, and Dragomon took off like a rocket out of there with Rika right behind them.

RDF1: Takato, tell Rika to at least leave them alive. I still need them for my other fics.

Takato: Sure.

Takato goes after Rika to prevent the loss of a multi-Dimensional life.

RDF1: It's good living this life. Well, That's All Folks.

That phrase belongs to Porky Pig, not me. I apologize about all the Author Notes that interrupt the Action, but please read them for the commentary and information. Takato's rant to Ryo is something I've had in my head for a long time. Rika's Altered song reflects Takato now and their relationship they're starting. I hope you've enjoyed your experience here in the Digimon Dimension - Tamer's Quadrant. Digidestined fic didn't go over to well, so I'm trying this to compensate and provide a better story, hopefully. Alice at the end didn't need to say anything because she didn't NEED to say anything. You could read it as: You're MY Boyfriend, and you have MY chores to do.

Well, this is RDF1 signing off for now.

See ya at the next update.

Later,

RDF1


End file.
